


Men take bath too - part 2

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Mickey + Ian + a bath [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Engaged, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Fiancés Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Wedding, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 10 Finale, Sex, Wedding Planning, attentive Ian Gallagher, tired!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey tries to organize THE perfect wedding, and Ian tries to contribute in his own way.He knows he will have trouble meeting Mickey's demands, but he knows a lot of other ways to help him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Mickey + Ian + a bath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610395
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Men take bath too - part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrsz0905](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsz0905/gifts).



> This fanfic is somewhere between episodes 11 and 12 of season 10 of shameless.  
> I haven't watched episode 12 yet (simply because it hasn't been aired yet), so there might be some inconsistencies with what the writers have created for this episode, I hope you won't mind reading it.
> 
> Thanks a lot Michelle for your help ♡´･ᴗ･`♡
> 
> Russian version : https://ficbook.net/readfic/9005246

The preparations for the wedding of his dreams was far more exhausting than Mickey imagined.

He had dreamed of his wedding many times as a child, and like everyone else, he had imagined it to be perfect in his eyes. 

He had also let himself think about it several times since he met Ian. He had then imagined a more intimate marriage, knowing full well that if he had Ian by his side, the rest was very secondary.

However, Terry's threats had given new life to his desire for a big wedding.

If Terry had hoped that he would back down from his threats, he was very much mistaken, he would make this wedding the event of the year, if not of the century, and soon the whole town would know that Terry Milkovich's son is gay and married to the man of his dreams.

But all this preparation came at a cost. Budgetary at first, and in terms of his health at a second stage. Organizing everything created immeasurable stress for him and Ian didn't always help.

The closer the ceremony got, the more his head seemed to pop out, and even though Mickey knew that Ian was doing his best to meet his demands, at times he felt like strangling him.

Exhausted from his day, Mickey had collapsed on his bed. Since Paula had been killed, he had been reunited with his old PO and luckily Ian had also been tied to him. 

This guy let them do whatever they wanted with their day as if he had complete confidence in them and they had nothing to do to keep them out of jail.

Mickey was far from complaining about it, it gave him a lot more free time, especially to sleep, which he was going to do from now on.

His plans, however, seemed to be quickly shattered by the man who had put his hand on his shoulder and gently shook him to wake him up.

"Mickey get up..." Ian ordered gently.

Though he had planned to marry him and spend the rest of his life with him, and loved him with all his heart, at that very moment Mickey wanted to strangle young Gallagher.

"I'm asleep!"

"You'll sleep later, I need to show you something."

"I already know what your dick looks like-"

"I'm not talking about that, Mickey- Come on, follow me."

"No! I'm sleeping!"

"Fuck!" Ian grunted before sighing long and finally confessing.

"I'd like you to follow me to Lip's."

"What are you talking about?"

Mickey had planned to completely ignore him, but he was too intrigued by Ian's response to remain silent.

"Lip rented the house right behind this one. The old man who owned it is dead."

"And?"

"And there's a bathtub and enough hot water for at least four baths." 

Mickey immediately opened his eyes and turned to Ian in a good one.

"Why didn't you start there?!"

"Because I wanted to surprise you. But if you don't hurry, the water will totally cool off."

In less than a minute, Mickey grabbed a pair of pants and his shoes before hurtling down the stairs, quickly followed by Ian amused.

*-*-*

Ian tried to slow Mickey down before he jumped in the tub. The last time he had been able to enjoy the bath together, he had been forced to wedge himself against Mickey, this position leaving him very little room for his legs. This time he had every intention of reversing the situation.

"Hold on."

"For what?!?" Growled Mickey already ready to enter the water he was hoping was still warm enough.

"I have another surprise... but you won't get it unless I get in the tub first."

Mickey was torn between his desire to enjoy this bath right now and his desire to wait for the rest of the events, hoping that the rest would be as good as this first surprise.

"What's the surprise?!?"

"I'm not gonna tell you like this and ruin everything. Just close your eyes."

Ian knew that Mickey would not be easy to convince, and forcing him to wait and close his eyes while he was completely naked in the middle of that room with that hot bath reaching out to him seemed like an impossible mission.

"OK!" Mickey growled as he looked away.

Ian smiled a little smile and moved closer to Mickey. He gently caressed his cheek with his fingertips, gently forcing him to turn his head towards him again so he could kiss him.

"Close your eyes." He ordered again, this time in a softer voice.

Mickey finally obeyed.

He raised an eyebrow when he heard Ian climb into the bathtub and settle down.

If this whole new surprise was just to get the best seat in the tub, he was going to kill Ian.

"You can open your eyes."

Mickey's anger vanished in an instant when he noticed what Ian was holding in his hand.

"Where did you get that?!?" 

"I bought it. For you... to relax. I told you we could test it."

"Did you buy me a bath bomb?"

"Several in fact. I wasn't sure how many I needed..."

Mickey let out a chuckle at Ian's puzzled grimace. He couldn't understand how this man could awaken so much contrary feeling in him at the same time.

"You didn't have to get in the bathtub to show me that, though." He remarked without any bitterness.

He approached the bathtub and climbed into it, stepping over Ian to face him.

"You could've taken those old man's handles off." He made notice when he bumped into the handle attached to the wall above the bathtub.

"Nope. Last time we had to get out of the tub so we wouldn't break our necks, but with these handles, it's perfectly safe." 

Ian seemed so proud of his idea that Mickey couldn't help but display a big smile. 

However, he tried to change the subject quickly. He wanted to be able to take advantage of the warmth of the water to relax before the whole situation changed and he took advantage of the bathtub for something completely different, just as relaxing.

"Put it in the water, I want to see what happens."

"Don't you want to lie down first?"

"No. I like the view from here." 

Ian obeyed without further ado, amused by the fascination that Mickey displayed on his face.

Mickey felt as if he were looking at a masterpiece...

The water brought out the curves and muscles of Ian's body, highlighting every part of his body, and the petals of the bath bomb dancing around him made the scene almost surreal.

Mickey let himself gently slide over Ian, trapping a few petals between their bodies before imprisoning his lips with his own.

Ian tried to straighten himself up so he wouldn't end up drowning, taking Mickey with him.

He grabbed young Milkovich's thighs to pull him a little more towards himself and take full possession of his mouth before sliding his hands towards his buttocks.

"I thought it was to relax..." Mickey remarked with amusement after reluctantly breaking their kiss.

"I can't resist when I see you naked."

"Only when you see me naked?" Mickey questioned, firmly grasping the handle on the wall and the edge of the bathtub to help him move lasciviously against Ian.

The simple friction of Mickey's dick against his own was driving Ian crazy.

"That's not going to help us to relax." Ian remarked, amused, as he grabbed Mickey's ass more firmly.

"On the contrary. I'm always very relaxed after having sex with you."

Mickey increased his pressure against Ian's body, savoring the sensation of their skin pressed against each other before leaning over to Ian again and kissing him.

"Tell me you have plans for the rest." 

Ian smiled broadly and pointed to the small shelf behind him where a tub of special water-resistant lubricant was triumphantly throned.

"Always ready." Affirmed Ian proudly.

Mickey straightened up and extended his arm to grasp the bottle, and Ian took the opportunity to lift it up even more and put his lips against his lower abdomen.

Mickey let out a curse when Ian grabbed it firmly and took it in his mouth without further warning.

He grabbed the shelf as hard as he could to keep from falling over and clutched his toes to try not to slip on the bottom of the bathtub.

After finding a safe enough position, and making sure that Ian not only took care of his pleasure but also held it firmly against him, Mickey decapsulated the lubricant and spread it on his fingers before sliding his free hand between his buttocks.

His legs trembled under the pressure and the caress of Ian's tongue against him and he quickly begged Ian to let him go.

"If you don't stop now, I won't be able to hold on much longer." 

Ian smiled a big satisfied smile and gently pulled Mickey from his mouth before sliding him against him and trapping his lips with his own.

He felt Mickey's fingers wrapped around him to guide him into his entrance.

He let out a growl as he entered Mickey, and then another growl as Mickey took him all in.

"You're perfect. Perfect for me." Affirmed Ian out of breath against Mickey's skin.

Mickey tried to hide the reaction that these few words created in him and grabbed the handle firmly against the wall and the edge of the bathtub so that he could move more easily.

"Fuck! You're so tight around me." Ian affirmed before grabbing Mickey and quickly sliding his hand along his dick.

"That's so good, Mickey." He growled again before he ferociously kissed his fiancé.

They didn't resist any longer and came a few seconds apart before collapsing against the bottom of the bathtub out of breath.

"That was the best relaxing session." Mickey laughed.

*-*-*

Mickey turned to Ian as soon as he entered the room.

Ian had made a point of cleaning the bathroom before going to bed to make sure Lip didn't talk about it for years and years.

Mickey spread his arms to welcome Ian into the bed next to him and pulled him up against him.

"Thanks for that. I know I'm pretty awful right now." 

"I know you're putting a lot of effort into planning this wedding, and I know this means a lot to you... it means a lot to me, too. But I want you to know that as long as you're here with me, it's gonna be perfect."

Mickey used to make Ian regret those little moments of weakness by pretending he wasn't affected by this kind of display of feeling, but he had neither the desire nor the strength to do so.

"Don't expect me to do that again for a long time, though."

Mickey immediately straightened his head when he heard Ian's words, putting enough distance between them to be able to observe his face.

"Just spend the last five minutes ragecleaning the tub like a psycho. The bottom of the tub and the drain were full of sticks and leaves. Who the fuck create this evil fancy crap?!?"

Mickey laughed as he imagined Ian still naked and busy cleaning the bathtub.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny!"

"That's hilarious." Corrected Mickey.

He tried to calm the laughter that had taken hold of him and gently moved closer to Ian to kiss him.

"Thank you for buying this evil fancy crap for me. And thank you for loving me and wanting to marry me."

"You're welcome." Ian said he was proud of himself before hugging Mickey and wrapping his arms around him.


End file.
